


A Warriors Winning's

by KillerKissed



Category: Original Work
Genre: EXO - Freeform, F/M, Fighting, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, NSFW, Satyr, Terato, gladiator, monster love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed





	1. Chapter 1

The swords clashed in the arena. The sounds of pain were as swift as the wind which was exchanged for the roar of the crowd. You watched from the crowd as the two great beasts went head to head in battle. Your father was roaring with laughter as the battle was seeming in his favor. He was the owner of the Ludus that trained the gladiator. You watched, wide-eyed like a rabbit as you watched the show below. Swords clashed together as the dance continued. You jumped at the enemy fell to the ground with a sickening sound. You watched as your father rose to the edge of the balcony. He raised his arm up to hush the crowds before speaking. 

“Thank you for coming to these games! Now we will judge the loser! Live or Die!”

The crowd roared. The sound was almost deafening. You looked down on to the sand to see the fallen, withering on the ground. You looked up to see your father’s thumb turn downward. The winner rose to the occasion and you heard the crowd cheer for blood. 

“To your champion, He with no soul! He refuses to die! Your gladiator, Golelt!” 

Your gaze slowly turned to him. The gladiator named Golelt held his weapons high as cheers came all for him. He was a satyr. His ram-like horns curled greatly on both sides of his head as dark black hair fell like a river from his scalp in a braid. He was incredibly handsome in the face with bold, foreign features with dark eyes. His skin was golden-brown from the sun’s ever harsh rays. His muscles looked sculpted from clay as they were ever so defined. Pieces of metal were hammered together to provide scarce armor but nothing towards his lower limbs. They were flat-like as all satyrs with black curls and hooves. He was escorted from the spotlight in a moment’s notice. Your father turned to you with glory dripping from his very brow. 

“See, daughter! This is what my line will show for! My legacy will be written in the stars. When I marry you off to a man of name, he will take all this and continue it further. You will want for nothing! “ Your family stood up from the balcony and you followed suit. The two of you walked away from the arena in perfect health, unlike so many others. Your father kept his rambling up. 

“Since the season to start marrying you off will be upon in soon, I have decided to give you a gift. You will be my newest gladiator’s Domina. He always passed the test to be a gladiator and won in the area. He is the perfect choice for you to practice on. “

You frowned at the thought. “I don’t know how to feel about that. “

“Be grateful! This is a chance few women get.”

The two of you left that discussion only to come back to it a few days later. He led you by hand down into the abyss of the underneath. You were not allowed down here before so everything you were taking in was new. It was dark and dimly lit. The walls held no color on them, the floor was not as in clean shape as you were used to, and the air was almost musty. He led you down a hallway which leads to several different places. You saw a public bathing room, cells, the Medicus, and then what opened up into the training room. It had benches with a roof on top of that which what you assumed to be the kitchen. Everything else was out in the sunlight. It was where the true reason you came here was. There were over twenty men with your family’s guards walking around, fighting each other. Your father barked an order and the satyr came forward to stand in front of the two of you. 

He was more handsome in close quarters. He had gold jewelry in his goat ears and in his nose. His human torso had a few scars litters across his skin. You blushed and looked at your feet, suddenly aware of your own staring. 

“Golelt! This is my daughter. You will know her as Domina. She is who you will fight for. You will win for her. You will do your best for us. “ Your father nudged your forward. “Don’t be shy.”

You stumbled in front of the gladiator and looked up to meet his gaze. You saw indifference and felt uneasy. He suddenly moved which startled you completely. He got upon his knee and kneeled, bowing his head. “Domina.” He stood back up and you stared with wonder. “I will bring you great joy in the arena. All I do will be in your name.”

Those words rang in your ears. He fell back amongst the rest of the men but those words would haunt you. They chased after you in your dreams. They followed you to your studies. You were like a school girl. Your sisters teased you endlessly about being able to be around the rough men. One particular night eating after supper, you grew the courage of a lion. You picked yourself off your couch and gathered yourself, asking one of the servants if you looked alright before heading down the stairs. You went alone, your bravery a badge for you. You told the guard to let you past the gate that led into the underneath. They asked if you were sure. You told you were and a guard led you towards the cells. You assumed your father had given all the guards instructions about your new prospects in life. You stopped in front of a cell where the guard unlocked it. The satyr came forward with a questioning look. The guard commanded him to get going and the group went towards the training area. The moonlight filled covered the sand. The guard left you and the satyr alone as you wandered forward. You suddenly felt very out in the open. 

“I am surprised you are here, Domina.” His voice was so silky. It felt lightweight in your ears and so easy in memory. 

You looked at him. “I felt bold this evening. I grew curious since our first meeting.”

“You are much bolder without your father if I may say so. You even hold my gaze this time. “

You were flustered by this. “I do not speak with brutes on a daily basis!”

“Nor men?” He jests.

You waved your hand at him. “I did not come to be made fun of.”

“Nor did I mean to offend. “ The satyr’s tail wagged. “Why did you come?”

“I needed to know more about you. Why are you here? Where did you come from?”

The gladiator thought for a moment, staring at his hooves before making eye contact.”I’m here for my brother. He wanted to volunteer his life to make money for the family. He’s too weak. I chose to come in his place. “ Golelt looked towards some far off destination before pointing. “I come from across the seas. Grass will meet your gaze until the world ends. I did not know of thirst till I came here. You have dirt. You have dust. Sometimes, you have mud. I like the mud the best. “

You laughed and hid behind your hands. “There is some good land here. We just do not live close to that. “

He nodded and smiled. “You should laugh more. I fear your face may turn to marble and crack like the status in your house. “

“I laugh!” You shouted. 

“I have seen the look on your face when you are with your family. Your face is like this. “ He frowns and brings his brows together. “You look like a mad grandma.” 

You gasped and swatted your hand at him. “I do not!”

“Your suitors must like that face, hmm?” 

You blushed. “You are a shameful brute.”

“But yours nonetheless. I fight soon, you know? The first under your command. Does this news excite you?” The satyr comes closer. 

Your heart skips a beat. “Another fight?”

“Yes, Domina. I go against another great man soon. “

“Are you sure?”

He nodded and tilted his head. “You are not one for the games, are you?”

You hold your hands in front of your stomach. “They make me uneasy. The gods fill my head with dreams. I see things.”

“The gods grant you gift. Oh, so lucky.” 

“Sometimes, I find not. “ You pouted and looked towards the moon. “I must leave. You train by the morning sun. “

He smiled at you. “I will dream of winning, Domina. Thank you for everything. “


	2. Part Two

You ran down the steps of the ludus to the gladiator’s training grounds. The servants could hardly keep up. No one had told you your gladiator had passed the test to be an official House Gladiator. You sprang past the gate and into the quarters, the silks of the dress flying behind you.

You saw the first drops of sunlight as the sand from the training grounds slowly appeared. You hurried past and finally burst free of the walls of the ludus to see all the gladiators circled around to see the new ones get branding. You almost had a panic attack. A few gladiators noticed you and made room. You quickly got to the front of the group to see. Golelt knelt next to the others on the ground, awaiting proper introduction to the brotherhood.

You continued forward and around the group to stand in front by the Doctore. He only noticed you once he finished branding a new gladiator.

“Domina! Your father said you were not watching the ceremony. “

“I heard nothing of it from anyone until my sister’s fat mouth spilled the beans. I had wished to be here. I had heard a rumor about a new Mark!”

The Doctore nodded and grabbed a new brand from the fire to show you. “This is yours. It was specially made since you will be following in your father’s footsteps. “

“I don’t know how good I’ll be at it but it is father’s wish to learn.” You looked at the satyr with a frown. “Will it hurt you?”

There were a few chuckles from senior gladiators. The satyr smiled and swished his tail. “Nothing is painful if it is for you. “

Your heart fluttered for a moment before looking at the Doctore. “I guess you must continue. Sorry to give everyone a fright. It was very last minute.”

“It is fine, Domina. Please stay and watch. “

You did watch. It made you very queasy to see and smell the very action of branding people. There was a new dislike in the world for you. You suddenly had a flash of hot red anger drip into your belly as Golelt stood before the hot brand. You knew it was not right before but now it felt just plain wrong. Golelt made eye-contact with you. The two of you stared at one and another. You were the one to jump through when metal touched flesh. Your satyr did not even flinch. You frowned as you saw the unnecessary wound on him. After the ceremony was over, all the gladiators would celebrate that night and then learn who their new partners would be. You had a nervous ball in your stomach for the rest of the day. There would be whores there. The brothel always supplied men and women for these parties. You prayed at least four times to the gods that nothing would happen to Golelt. Your sisters teased you endlessly. You just could not handle it any longer!

You marched down to the guards and told them to take you to Golelt or bring him to you. One of the guards disappeared into the gladiators’ quarters. You could hear all the partying that was going on. You didn’t know how to feel about it. You were still mostly nervous. The guard came back and told you to follow him. You did as you were told. On the way there, you saw all sorts of unsavory things. You wished to not speak of it again and slipped it deep inside your memory to hopefully be lost. The guard turned and knocked on a large wooden door before opened it and gesturing you inside. You stepped in to see Golelt with a bottle of wine and a book. He was sitting on his bed. The room really only had a bed and a small table with a tiny stool. You told the guard to close the door and keep on a watch for anything before just standing there like an absolute fool. Golelt raised an eyebrow at you. You noticed he was wearing a long tunic and little capris.

“You aren’t partying!” Your voice came out louder than intended. You gathering the silks from your dress and held them, unsure of what to do with your own body.

“No.” He chuckled at you before scooting down on his bed and patting the spot he made you. “I tend to not drink with strangers. Nor I partake in um… bought time?”

You nodded, thankful he hadn’t just been blunt about the subject. You sat down beside him happily with your legs crossed and looked around. “I’ve never been in here before.”

“It’s not bad, better than sharing with people. The bed is comfy enough. I have a roof over my head.”

You nodded. The two of you sat in silence for a while. Golelt put his book on the floor and turned to face you more. “Why are you down here, Domina? This is not a place for someone like you.”

You played with the fabric of your dress. “I just wanted to see how you were…after the branding!” You added quickly, realizing such a good excuse.

His ears twitched. “It looks better than it did this morning. It’s still all red and inflamed but things can only get better. “

“That’s good! Can I see?” He lifted his bandage from his muscular arm. You leaned closer and gently touched him. “I grew nauseous at the idea of not being there for you when this happened but I grew just as emotion upon seeing the very action!”

Golelt patted you gently on the shoulder. “Do not worry for me, Domina. I will always be fine.”

“But you’re in here. This is not fine. “ You looked him in the eye and leaned very close. “You could have had freedom. The choice to even choose! You could have had a family, a life. This is not that. “

“I am here for a reason. The gods chose this for me. I had dreamed of this as of a child and I now understand. You said the gods give you guidance! Do you not see anything?”

You sat back and grew flustered while he leaned forward. “I see, yes. I just don’t understand. “

“Everything takes time.”

“But you don’t know when death will kiss your lips! You live a dangerous life. My visions show forever for you but I don’t see how. “

“I am blessed because I am with you.” Golelt gestured between the two of you. “The fates have connected us for divine intention!”

“Divine intention!” You mocked and went nose to nose with him. “The gods are cruel.”

“Never so, for I am in your presence. So close to touch and breath together.” He grinned and gripped your cheek. “To hold.”

You flushed.”To be so bold with the master’s daughter. You play games in which you have no token in.”

“I could slide a token in right now if you’d let.” Golelt’s ears wiggled.

You leaned back with your heart slammed into your ribcage. “You’d think I’d let you?”

“The gods say you’d let me do a lot of things, Domina. They show me your dreams.”

You gathered your fabric from your dress again.”That’s not fair.”

He leaned forward and took your hand. “Nothing is fair. But this is true. “ Your hand went to his lips and he kissed it ever so gently. One million thoughts went through your brain before disappearing altogether.

You tossed yourself forward into his lap and kissed him. Golelt was caught off caught but held you nonetheless. You tasted the night’s wine on his lips and your tongue dipped for further taste. One of his hands went up your spine and to the straps on your dress before releasing them. It all but pooled down to your waist. His hands went to your chest freely. You shivered beneath his touch and took his tongue for it, sucking on it lewdly before release. The two of you slowly leaned back until you were laying down on his bed. You made quick work of your dress and flung it into the floor. Golelt yanked his tunic off with his pants the following suit. The two of you touched each other with hunger. The jingle of each other’s jewelry with moans and heavy breathing were filling the air. He grabbed your hips and ground against you as the two of you laid on your sides. Your fingers worked through his hair as the other hand stroked the heavy cock between his legs.

Golelt continued to rut against you. You nudged him back a little bit which confused you before rolling over on your stomach and getting on all fours. He knew what you wanted and stood up, helping you turn so there’d be more room. You wiggled your hips and spread your legs, your wet pussy on display for him. The satyr made a noise and leans down, giving you a long lick from clit to ass. His heavy length then was pressed against your entrance, your hole ready for him. He slid in with ease and bottomed out immediately. You smacked your hand against the wall in front of you, wishing there was a headboard like in your room. He began to drill into you with no mercy. This was a man that had been hungry for something he was unsure he’d ever had. You moaned his name like he was one of the gods and spread your legs more for him. The angle he was pounding in at was devastatingly good. You could only hold on to the thin sheet. Your whole body shook with every harsh thrust.

This is what it was like to be with a beast. You had heard rumors of gladiators strengths in the bedroom but never wished to know until now. You felt like he was directly going to fuck into your skull. You got louder as Golelt hit your deepest part. It made everything tense up only to be fucked even harder the next time. It felt too good. You’d come in no time at this pace. The satyr took hold of your arms and pulled them back. You were now getting impaled on his massive cock with such a force. What shame you would bring if anyone found out. You were so hungry for his cum though that you didn’t care. You used the little power you could to fuck back against him.

Golelt leaned forward and kissed your spine while you worked your hips. “The gods do favor me.” he groaned. You thrust back against him to move him deeper. He continued to groan and work himself into you. His hands went between your thighs. The sudden sensation to your clit made your whole body tense up. He worked you into a frenzy until you just couldn’t take it anymore. You came around his cock and withered on the bed as he chased his end. Golelt pumped his way through your completion until his own seed swelled and spilled out. You felt your belly bulge at such an amount.

Golelt pulled out gently and sat on the bed, breathing hard as if he had just finished a fight. You rolled over to look at him. Your gazes connected with each other. You could only smile.


End file.
